There are components for connection, such as FC, SC, MU, LC, etc. for single core connection and MPO, MPX, MTP, etc. for multi-core connection. In general, these components for connection (connectors) can be connected by bringing face to face with each other in an axial direction of the optical fibers. In the MPO optical connector, for example, two connector plugs are inserted into both sides of an optical connector adapter so as to face with each other, by which the optical connector plugs are positioned to each other in an inside housing of the optical connector adapter so that the MT connector ferrules held at the ends of the optical connector plugs are connected by bringing face to face with each other.
Push-pull connectors which are easily put in and out in the axial direction of the optical fibers have been proposed. These push-pull connectors have advantages that optical fibers can be easily connected when the connector is connected with an adapter attached to a side board of equipments, such as back plain. However, there are problems in case of connecting the fibers on printed circuit boards (for example, mother board, etc.) or in apparatus that working hours are is prolonged because view field of operators become narrow in a direction of putting in or out the connectors and that the ends of ferrules may be damaged or broken by contacting with slit sleeves or guide pins which are used for alignment. Moreover, there are problems that the space cannot be effectively used, for example, many devices can not be installed because of the space required for putting in or out the connectors. Furthermore, it is necessary for connecting optical modules each other on the mother board or in the apparatus that the optical fibers have to be arranged with a surplus in length so as to put in or out the connectors and to maintain a handling workability. Consequently, the optical fibers become bulky on the mother board or in the apparatus and an excessive space is needed. In case of using multi-core optical fibers, there is the possibility of giving great influence on the optical characteristic of the apparatus because of remarkable occurrence of modal noises, if the optical fibers are arranged with too much slack.